


Two In One

by white_russian



Series: Prompted AUs [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College Setting, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otp stands on each other shoulders in large coat to get one movie ticket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two In One

Friday nights were date nights, it was just a fact. Ever since Octavia and Raven had started going out, one could be assured to find them together on Friday night. On the couch watching a movie, out on a bike ride, together at their favorite restaurant, wherever it was, it had just become a part of their life. 

Of course, as their friends began to get their own significant others, date night started to turn into group date night, which is where they were now. 

"Movies tickets are so fucking expensive." Raven complained.

"You're the one who suggested the movie," Octavia teased.

"I'm with Raven," Bellamy added. 

"I didn't say they weren't expensive, but if you are going to complain, the lest you could do is not come." Octavia said with a glare at her brother.

"Someone's in a mood."

"You didn't even bring a date!"

Bellamy gasped dramatically, but didn't manage to get a word out before Raven jumped in.

"To be fair, we haven't been alone for Friday date night in at least a month."

"There are other nights that you could have your 'alone' date on," Bellamy pointed out.

"It's not the same," Octavia grumbled. "Friday nights have always been 'date night'."

Raven slung her arm around Octavia's shoulder and pulled her close. "Come on babe, next Friday night will be just you and me, promise."

"I appreciate the sentiment but I doubt it will happen."

Raven shrugged as they moved forward in the ticket line. "It'd be cool if we could like mold into one person, you know?" 

"So that we'd only have to buy one ticket?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah. Or sneak you in or something."

"What are we, sixteen? I have a job you know."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "I know you have a job. A job that leaves you hot and sexy."

"Gross." Bellamy muttered.

Octavia continued on as though she hadn't heard a thing. "But even with your job you're the one who complains about the prices. Plus," she added as an afterthought, "I have a job too."

"And your job leaves you smelling like delicious coffee, seriously it's like en-grain-ed in all of your hoodies."

"Nice pun." Octavia teased.

"Why don't you guys do that two people on each others' shoulders thing. You know where you pretend to be one person." Bellamy suggested, feeling left out of the conversation as the others had yet to arrive.

Raven just stared at him but Octavia rubbed at her chin thoughtfully. 

"You know, that's not actually the worst idea." Octavia said thoughtfully.

"Thank you?" Bellamy said, unsure if he was acknowledging a compliment or an insult.

"We could actually do that," Octavia said, addressing Raven now.

Raven mulled it over. "We'd have to find a big ass trench coat."

"I'd be on bottom, obviously." Octavia said.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow and Octavia sighed.

"Because of her leg, asshole."

"I bet we could find a trench coat at that consignment shop Clarke works at. I'll tell her to keep an eye out." Raven said, bringing them back into the idea.

"Wait, you guys seriously aren't considering this, right?" Bellamy asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "$10.50 for one ticket? Hells yes we are considering it."

"There is no way you guys can pull this off." Bellamy said, shaking his head.

"Pull what off?" Monty asked as he joined them in line, toting Miller behind him.

"Raven and Octavia think that if they have a big enough trench coat, Raven can sit on Octavia's shoulders and they'll only have to buy one ticket."

"You're the one who had the idea!" Octavia insisted.

"It's not a bad plan, but it won't work." Monty insisted. Miller just nodded appreciatively at the girls.

Raven scoffed, "Such little faith. We'll show you up." 

"Fine then. Next Friday, here, we'll see just how well your little plan works." Monty said, matching Raven's raised eyebrow with one of his own.

Octavia narrowed her eyes at the challenge. "Oh it's on. It's so fucking on."

"It sounds like our alone time next Friday is off." Raven said with a soft sigh.

"Trust me babe, this will be worth it."

\---------

"The coat needs to be at least five feet long. I'm not fucking around here Clarke."

"I'm glad that when I told you to only come to my work in an emergency, you actually listened."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Can you help me or not?" Then she added, "Please."

"Well since you asked soooo nicely." Clarke motioned for Octavia to follow her. She led them through the store until they got to the coat section of the large warehouse-turned-store and Clarke gestured to the back.

"The coat you're looking for should be on your right, they're organized by size. Good luck."

"Thank you." Octavia said as she began riffling through the multitude of garments.

\----------

It took her a while until Octavia was able to find one trench coat that could do the trick. It was a bit short, maybe by a foot or so, but Octavia hoped that the box office counter would be enough to cover that small mishap. It also hosted a suspicious looking stain on the back, and Octavia made a mental note to run it through the wash before the big night. Regardless of the coat's flaws, she bought it from Clarke and made her promise to keep an eye out for anymore that came in. On the way home she called Raven.

"Hey babe." Octavia greeted as soon as the ringing stopped.

"Hey smoked salmon."

"Love the nickname. I found a coat, it'll probably be a bit short but we can try it out."

"Awesome. Have you been doing your squats? You know I'm no lightweight."

Octavia scoffed, "Have you seen my thighs?"

"Goddess thighs," Raven said wistfully.

"Exactly. I could hold three of you."

"I feel as though your back already regrets that statement."

"Whatever. When will you be home?"

"An hour, thirty minutes?"

"Great, it's my turn for dinner tonight, what do you want?"

"I vote pasta."

"Love it. Clarke won't be home until seven or so, so we'll eat then."

"I already look forward to it. See you then."

"Bye babe."

Octavia pulled up to their small house off campus. She, Raven, and Clarke had been so proud to have gotten the rent agreement during the end of their second year together, occasionally taking in a roommate for the third bedroom when they needed an extra boost of cash and Raven and Octavia were willing to squish in together.

At the moment it was only them living together, but it wasn't uncommon to have one or more of their friends hanging out as well, which was the case when Octavia walked in.

"Monty you know I love you but I swear if those are my chips that are currently being shoveled into your face were gonna have a fucking fight."

She didn't miss the way Monty slowly lowered the bag of chips out of sight.

"I'll buy more?" He offered.

"You bet you will. Staying for dinner?"

"I don't know, am I going to get threats when I reach for a second serving of pasta?"

Octavia glared at him. "Depends. Can you be back here in thirty minutes with more chips and some pasta? Which, by the way, how did you know I'd be making pasta?"

Monty scoffed. "When you're making dinner you'll no doubt make what Raven wants and Raven literally always wants pasta."

"Huh. Well, I guess that's true. Anyway, store. Twenty minutes."

"Anything else, my queen? Any pasta preferences?" 

Octavia shrugged, "Make it something fun. Party pasta."

"Party pasta. See you in twenty."

"Dedication." Octavia said with a serious nod. "That's what I like to hear."

Twenty two minutes later Octavia was in the middle of a very intense episode of Project Runway when Monty returned.

"Oh I love this one," he exclaimed as he set the bag down in the kitchen and joined Octavia on the couch.

"Welcome, fashion forward friend. Thanks for getting the groceries, by the way. You actually didn't have to."

Monty grinned, "I know, but I wanted to. Plus I like having dinner here."

Octavia gave him a warm smile before throwing a pillow at him. 

"I love the thanks I get around here," Monty said, beaming as Octavia realized she had no more pillows to through.

"Whatever. Just watch the show."

\--------------

Raven let the door shut loudly behind her, announcing her entrance to the house.

"We're in the den," Octavia called out.

Raven let her bag drop as she rounded the corner and promptly sprawled herself out on the couch, burying her head in Octavia's lap and letting her legs dangle off the end.

"This cannot be comfortable for you." Octavia commented after Raven didn't move for an alarming amount of time.

"Fuck you. When's dinner?"

"As soon as I make it." Octavia responded. "Now be civil and say hello to Monty."

Raven raised her head slightly. "Hello Monty."

"Hey Raven."

"I'm hungry." Raven said to no one in particular as she laid her head back down.

"Well," Octavia said as she began to run her hands through Raven's hair. "You may have a small snack."

"A small snack?" Raven muttered.

"Yes. Five chips."

"You're so strange."

Octavia just hummed in agreement. "We actually only have like five minutes left of this episode so after that I'll go cook. You can help if you want."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of 'Octavia's turn to make dinner?'"

Octavia scoffed, "The Official House Rules never said we couldn't help each other. Plus, think of how sexy I look in the kitchen."

Raven smirked and shifted her weight onto her arms so that she could reach up for a kiss. Octavia gladly pressed their lips together, breathing in and loving the way that Raven still carried the smell of the garage where she worked, a smell that was entirely Raven.

"I'll agree to help on account of how sexy you are." Raven settled back down so she could watch the rest of the episode. 

"I'll stay here, where it's safe." Monty said.

Octavia just nodded slowly. "Smart."

\---------------

On Wednesday Clarke pulled a miracle and found them a better coat. It was a bit wider in the shoulders, about half a foot of extra length, and as a bonus, no suspicious looking stains. 

The three were currently in their living room, testing it out. Raven pulled the coat over her shoulders and accepted the hat from Clarke, pulling the brim low over her face. Octavia did a squat or two before rolling out her shoulders and announcing that she was ready. With much help from Clarke, Raven was able to secure herself on top of Octavia's shoulders, who had to steady herself against the wall. 

"How we doing down there?" Raven asked as she found her balance.

"Pretty great. This isn't the first time I've been on bottom, as you know."

Octavia grinned as she heard Raven chuckle followed by Clarke's noise of disgust. 

Octavia slowly pushed herself off the wall and stood still, finding her new center of balance. 

"How are we looking Clarke?"

"Fucking ridiculous. How are you going to see to walk if the coat is buttoned up?"

"Raven will mutter directions of course."

"Mhm." Clarke said, clearly not believing that it would work.

Raven scoffed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now this was a great practice run and all but can I get down now? I have to pee."

"You couldn't have peed before I got you up there?!" Clarke exclaimed.

Raven thought for a moment. "No." She said. Then she tapped Octavia's head. "Squat for me babe."

Octavia did her best to hunch down low enough so that Raven could slide off comfortably, dragging the long coat behind her.

Octavia rolled her shoulders out again and grinned at Clarke. "It's so going to work."

"It better. I was one of the ones who actually bet for you."

Octavia grinned. "Glad to know we have support. And when you win you can take us out for a celebratory dinner."

\----------

"You know," Raven said from her seat in the back of the car. "I think this is one of our most exciting dates."

"Excuse me, what about that time I took you on that beautiful boating adventure?" Octavia asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "The 'beautiful adventure' where I started sinking and you wouldn't help me then we both had to make it to shore on your kayak alone and explain to the guy exactly how we had half sunk a rented kayak in the marsh?"

"But did we have fun?"

"Maybe. Now that I think of it, there was also that date where I took you to that cult meeting."

Octavia shuddered as she remembered. "That was the fucking weirdest thing please don't remind me."

"Hey, I apologized."

Octavia grinned, "As I recall you apologized very well, and all night long."

"Ugh, enough. You guys are lucky I'm your driver tonight, please don't hurt my ears," Bellamy pleaded from the front seat. 

"Oh shut up, you're only here to watch us succeed and lose your money on the bet." 

"Correction. I am here to watch you fail and win money on the bet."

"That was cute Bell but please don't strain yourself from trying too hard."

"That barely even made sense Octavia!"

"Did it?"

"Both of you are going to be banned from date night if you can't stop fighting." Raven said.

"I have the car!" Bellamy exclaimed as Octavia insisted that Raven could never ban her. 

"I actually do have my own transportation," Raven reminded Bellamy. "And," she said leaning in closer to Octavia. "I have my own set of hands too."

"But do you have a tongue?" Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven tried in vain for a few moments to search for a good comeback but eventually gave up with a sigh. "You've got me there, Blake."

Octavia sat back, satisfied. "Always do."

\---------------

They arrived at the movie theatre and Octavia and Raven got situated in the parking lot as they waited for Clarke to show up with the rest of their group. After asking several times if Raven had to pee, to which the answer was no each time, Octavia finally deemed them ready and helped Raven slip into the large coat.

Clarke pulled up with Monty in tow. Apparently, despite the promised hilarity of the evening, most couldn't make it.

"I still can't believe you guys are doing this." Monty said as he watched wide eyed.

"Go big or go home." Octavia said.

Clarke, this time with Bellamy's help, got Raven situated on top of Octavia and then buttoned up the coat.

"How you feeling in there babe?" Raven asked as she adjusted her hat.

"Never better. I do have one request though."

"Enlighten me." 

"Please don't fart."

Raven laughed which caused them both to wobble. Bellamy's hands shot out, just in case, but Octavia was able to steady herself on her own. 

"Alright, try walking." Clarke said, standing a safe distance back. 

"Three steps forward," Raven said softly.

Octavia took a hesitant step, then another. By the third she seemed pretty confident.

"Four steps, arcing right."

Octavia complied again, her gate more normal now.

Raven gave a nod, "I think we're good."

"Let's go before my back gives out." Octavia suggested to their small group.

They made their way across the parking lot, Raven whispering directions the whole way and Octavia only stumbling three or four times. They got to the ticket counter and the others went ahead, wanting to be out the way for when the disaster of a plan went down.

Octavia stepped forward twice, per Raven's instructions, to the ticket counter. She squatted down slightly so that Raven could see into the window.

"Hello sir, one for The Man From U.N.C.L.E., please."

The guy behind the counter, couldn't have been more than 20, just eyed her.

"Sir?" Raven asked, breaking him of his stare.

Octavia was trying her best, she really was, but squatting for a solid minute was hard, and squatting for a solid minute with Raven on her back was hard as fuck. She felt her thigh cramping up and tried to straighten but it was too late. With a pained cry she fell to her knees and Raven was left to grip the ticket counter for dear life. Octavia rolled out from under Raven and stood up shakily, rubbing angrily at her thigh.

The two turned to the guy with wide eyes.

"Well," he said. Then he burst out laughing.  
Octavia and Raven shared awkward looks as he just continued to laugh.

Finally he regained his breath. "That was honestly one of the funniest things I've seen in years. Holy shit guys that took dedication."

Octavia offered a half smile, "Well you know how it is."

"Yea, hey can I get a picture? I'll let you in on one ticket."

Raven looked to Octavia, who was looking at Raven and shrugged.

"Sure." Raven said. 

Octavia groaned as she once again had to hoist Raven up. They called Bellamy over to take the picture, who just grumbled and told them to smile. 

"I cannot fucking believe you two fucked up and still got in on one ticket." Bellamy complained as they headed to their theatre.

"I think that means a certain someone has to pay up." Clarke said with a nudge to his side.

"I also think that means a certain someone," Raven wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke, "needs to take certain someones," she gestured to her and Octavia, "to dinner tomorrow night."

Clarke glared. "Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

Raven gasped and looked to Octavia. "She wounds me."

"I'm sorry babe. If it helps, I'll hold your hand in the movie."

"Especially during the scary parts?" Raven teased.

"Hey, I got over that years ago!" Octavia insisted.

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"Mostly." She corrected. "I mostly got over that."


End file.
